Desiciones Imprevistas
by lucia cullen
Summary: Son diferentes historias, pero todo se centra en Bella y como por su error entra al mundo de la prostitución, y la trata de menores, a ese mundo horrible y negro ¿Podrá salir de él? ¿Y en medio de todo ese sufrimiento y horror podrá encontrar el amor?
1. Casting

**CASTING:**

Me llamo Bella, estudio en la escuela Elite School, tengo 18 años, mi mejor amiga se llama Alice y hoy vamos a ir aun casting para modelos. No estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea, la más feliz con todo esto era Alice, ella era la que quería ser modelo, a mí, honestamente, no me importaba mucho, yo solo iba para acompañarla, brindarle apoyo, y de pasada intentarlo. Además… ¿Qué puedo perder?

Mi padre no sabe, no tenía ni idea del casting, en sí nadie lo sabía. Solo vivo con él, se llama Charlie, mi mamá nos abandono hace unos años para irse con un maldito amante de ella, nunca supe nada de ella, mí papa estaba con chicas pero por lo que yo sabia nada importante, siempre me sentía muy sola, hasta que conocí a Alice que se convirtió en una hermana para mí, estudiaba conmigo y nos volvimos inseparables.

No le quise contar nada a mi padre porque sabía que no era el mayor fan de esa clase de cosas, no le gustaba el espectáculo o que yo salga modelando con poca ropa.

Fue en un de los tantos paseos que hicimos con mi amiga en los que nos enteramos del casting; Alice y yo éramos muy bonitas, somos muy bonitas o al menos eso era lo que ella me hacia creer, así que ella insistía en que fuéramos, así que le dije a mí padre que iría a la casa de Alice un rato después del colegio y el por supuesto me creyó. No había motivo para que no me creyera, nunca había sido una chica irresponsable, malcriada o rebelde. Era una especie de hija ejemplar.

Con Alice salimos del colegio y nos dirigimos a los castings, llegamos y ya habían varias jovencitas, bastante, bastante guapas, todas arregladitas y maquilladas; también había una señora mayor, flaca y hermosa, tenía el cabello ondeado y rojizo, estaba fumando un cigarrillo; la reconocían por el nombre de Victoria, fue ella la que nos dio el numero que nos tocaría para el casting. Se puede decir que era como la organizadora de todo este asunto.

Alice y yo no cabíamos en nuestra alegría, era bastante emocionante, la alegría de mi amiga era contagiosa, así que al poco tiempo estuve tan o más animada que ella. Nos hicieron subir al escenario, que era una especie de tarima, el lugar del casting al parecer era un auditorio abandonado, y al subir, debíamos decir nuestro nombre, nuestra edad, decirles porque queríamos ser modelos y tomarnos algunas fotos en las poses que prefiriéramos.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swam, tengo 18 años, y me gustaría ser modelo porque me gusta viajar por el mundo y las pasarelas y todo.-dije sonriendo. Tal vez parecía algo hueca, y bastante calabacita, pero no lo negaré, era bastante hueca y tonta. No veía más allá de mi nariz, y en mi tonto intento por volverme famosa cometí errores trascendentales en mi vida, todo por no trabajar y unirme a empresas seguras.

-Gracias señorita.-dijo un chico sonriente, el cual era acompañado por Victoria en una mesa.-Pasea tomarse las fotos.

Me tomaron varias fotos, de perfil, de frente, de espaldas y una libre, en la que pose con una mano en la cintura. La verdad no pensé que tuviera muchas opciones, la mayoría eran bastante sexys, sensuales, yo por el contrario era bastante tímida e inocente.

Alice pasó por lo mismo, después de que cada una terminó su casting, nos sentamos a esperar que terminara el casting para ver si nos elegían. Estábamos por completo nerviosas, sudábamos frío, éramos unas chiquillas, unas niñas, solo queríamos cumplir nuestros sueños. El casting por fin terminó como a la media hora y empezaron a llamar a las chicas que habían logrado pasar.

No nos llamaban, la verdad ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de ser elegida cuando Victoria dijo, para mi total sorpresa:

-…Isabella Swam y son todas, acérquense a las que llame por favor.- su tono seco era opacado por los llantos de emoción de muchas de las chicas, aunque al pelirroja no parecía notarlo, solo parecía atenta a su cigarro.

Voltee a ver a Alice, y vi sus ojitos dulces con lagrimas, infestados de lágrimas de dolor y resignación.

-Bella…anda, te escogieron… anda.- pedía, pero me daba demasiada pena dejarla. Era mi mejor amiga, no podía verla así.

-No iré sin ti.- respondí segura.

Alice y yo habíamos pasado por miles de cosas, teníamos muchísimo tiempo como amigas, era como mi hermana, no la dejaría en un momento así.

-No seas tonta, este era nuestro sueño. Anda, yo estaré bien,…además parece que a la pelirroja no le gusta esperar.- esa era una de las cosas que admiraba mucho de Alice, podría estar rota en 2 por dentro, pero siempre buscaba la manera de hacerte sentir bien.

-Ultima llamada parta las elegidas-decía Victoria,, con el mismo tono antipático.

Hasta ahora me preguntó como no pude ver las señales, como no pude darme cuenta en donde me había metido. ¿Tanta era mi inocencia? ¿Era tan tonta como parta no darme cuenta que me había metido a la boca del lobo?

Llegué, con miles de emociones encontradas, y Victoria empezó a hablar.

-Han sido elegidas por su desenvoltura y belleza, hoy en la noche a las 10:00 salimos de este mismo sitio, partimos a una fiesta privada, con manager, diseñadores y gente de la industria, si quieren una carrera en esto, vengan hoy en la noche. Serán conocidas, ya verán, solo necesitan este apoyo extra.-comentó Victoria dándonos la espalda.

Después de que terminó de hablar, regresé con mi amiga, estaba sentada en una de las tarimas, con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?-dijo Alice ya más calmada.

Aún se le veía un poco triste, pero esa frustración y desolación del principio ya había desaparecido.

-Que hoy parten ha empezar a trabajar de fondo en esto.-Alice me miro y su tristeza había regresado, este era el sueño de toda su vida.

-No quiero que te vayas…sé que soy una egoísta, pero te extrañaré muchísimo.- susurró abrazándome muy fuerte.

-Aún no se si lo hare, mi papá se enojaría y no me daría permiso. Me metería a un convento.- ese era uno de mis mayores problemas, mi padre nunca comprendería.

-Bueno, Bella tú sabes que te apoyo, y si tu crees que este tu futuro te apoyo.-dijo Alice con una media sonrisa.

Sabía cuanto le dolía todo esto, eso me hacía quererla más.

-Gracias amiga.-dije abrazándola con todo mi ser.

.

_**Bueno, este es primer capítulo de mi historia, espero que les guste, se va a poner súper interesante, eso se los aseguro.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	2. No me hagan esto

**NO ME HAGAN ESTO:**

Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie, vivo con mis padres, tengo 14 años, casi nadie cree que tengo 14 porque me gusta vestirme con faldas y polos apretaditos, a mi padre Carlisle no le gusta que me vista así, pero a mi no me importa, yo me visto como a mi me da la gana, ya estoy grandecita, como para que me digan que tengo que vestir, pero bueno, hoy hemos ido con mi papa y mi mama a tomar café en la plaza de mi ciudad, escuché mientras leía una revista que mi papa se volvía a quejar de mi manera de vestir, como toda la vida.

-Mira como se viste, parece una callejera, en vez de una niña.-gruñía mi padre, mirándome con asco.

-Ella ya no es una niña, es toda una adolecente y no puedes imponerle como se vista, porque no te va a hacer caso.-le decía dulce mi madre Esme. Ella siempre era la comprensiva de los dos, ella era la que me entendía.

-Tú siempre tan blanda, eres la madre, más pareces una amiga de ella.-le gritaba por completo fuera de sí.

Siempre solían pelear por ello, siempre, todo era por mí, me empezaba a molestar, mi papá podía ser tan intransigente a veces.

-Es lo que quiero ser.-vociferaba ella, mi mamá no era la de que quedarse callada, si mi padre gritaba, ella lo hacía aún más fuerte.

No quise escuchar más y presté atención en otro chico, que estaba en una esquina y me estaba mirando, me sonrió al percatarse de que lo miraba y yo le devolví la sonrisa, me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara, mire de reojo a mis padres y seguían discutiendo, así que me levante y ellos ni cuenta se dieron, me acerque y cuando le iba a hablar, un chico me agarro de atrás y me tapo la boca, me subió a un auto mientras yo chillaba como loca, lo ultimo que vi fue la imagen de mi mamá llorando desgarradoramente.

El auto salió a toda velocidad, en el habían otras dos personas más aparte del que me había capturado, me amarró fuertemente las manos, pese a que yo hacia todo por zafarme, me saco el trapo de la boca y los tres desgraciados se me quedaron mirando.

-Esta muy buena, la verdad, al jefe le va a encantar.-dijo el imbécil que tenia mi lado, toqueteándome la pierna.

-¡Suéltame!-gritaba, el otro que estaba a mi costado me tapo la boca.

-Cállate ricura, que no queremos hacerte daño, es mas lo vas a disfrutar mucho, ya veras.- a mi todo esto me daba asco, repulsión, pero sobre todo mucho miedo.

El tipo hablaba mientras me acariciaba los pechos por encima del polo que tenía. Era tan repulsivo.

Pensé que todo iba a acabar muy pronto, cuando el cerdo de adelante dijo algo que era lo que más temía en ese momento.

-Tal vez podemos probarla un poquito, antes de llevarla.- susurró el hombre, mordiéndose el labio.

-Recuerda que el jefe las quiere virgen, pagan más.- yo solo rogaba de que todo acabara lo más rápido posible, no podía seguir soportar.

-Si, pero no necesariamente me refería a eso, tal vez podamos jugar un rato.- seguía toqueteándome las piernas, yo solo quería llorar.

-Por favor, no me hagan nada malo.-supliqué con todas mis fuerzas.

-Vamos, ricura, te va gustar.-dijo besándome, yo lo mordí fuertemente.

-¡Maldita perra! ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!

-Detente en la esquina.-dijo el maldito de mi costado.

Entre dos me cogieron de los hombros, y me llevaron a la especie de matorral y me tiraron ahí, yo solo lloraba y trataba con todas mis fuerzas de zafarme.

-Por favor no.-suplicaba, pero ellos no parecían escucharme.

-Cállate, mocosa.-dijo el cerdo, el cual empezó a quitarme la blusa dejándome solo en sujetador.

Otro imbécil me empezó a desabrochar el primer botón de mis vaqueros, y otro me acariciaba el pelo y la cara.

Me sacaron el sujetador, no se en que momento, y el cerdo empezó a besar mis senos, yo me sentía asqueada de mi misma y me dolía ya que el no tenia el mínimo cuidado conmigo, yo solo cerré los ojos cuando sentí que uno me tocaba bajo mis bragas, nunca nadie me había tocado ahí, y no quería que mi primera vez fuera así, tirada en un matorral con 3 hombres violándome, pero por más que intentaba zafarme nadie parecía escucharme y…..entonces, un dolor inmenso se apodero de mi, abrió los ojos y vi como uno de los cerdos entraba en mi, gracias al cielo usaba condón, yo cerré mis ojos a la vez que millones de lagrimas salían de mi.

.

_**Esta vez quise contar otra historia la de Rosalie, la verdad este capítulo me costo mucho escribirlo, al pensar que hay gente niñas que viven esto, por eso esto debe ser algo que haga que los padres siempre vigilen a sus hijos, dejen reviews, si les gusto, si lo odian, si creen que escribo horrible, etc, me hacen sonreír.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	3. SOY LA MAYOR ESTUPIDA

**SOY LA MAYOR ESTUPIDA:**

**Bella POV:**

Estuve pensando toda la tarde sobre lo que dijo Victoria, yo nunca había pensado en mi como modelo, pero ella y su amigo me escogieron… debe ser por algo, y además, ¿Qué puede ser lo mayor a que puedo aspirar en este pueblucho? ¿Una trabajadora en una bodega a la que nadie va? No gracias, quiero algo mejor para mi vida, anhelo cosas mucho más grandes que esas.

Hice mi maleta, y escribí una carta a mi padre, en la que le decía que había ido a buscar un mejor futuro, que lo amaba y que apenas pudiera regresaría; me dolía tanto dejarlo, pero sabía que era para un bien común, si tenía suerte en el modelaje, podría por fin sacarnos a ambos de esta miseria en la que nos habíamos acostumbrado a vivir.

Salí hacia el auditorio y me encontré con el grupo de chicas que había visto en la tarde, y también estaban Victoria y su amigo.

-Que bueno verlas chicas, suban.-nos recibió sonriendo, nos indico un bus y todas subimos, estábamos tan emocionadas, era la mejor oportunidad en nuestra vida, para ser alguien mejor, una especie de celebridad.

-Bueno chicas, como ya les había dicho, vamos a ir a una fiesta, van a ver muchas personas importantes de la industria del modelaje y ustedes tienen que sonreír y ser lindas, ¿ok? No es tan difícil.-todas asentimos felices, después de todo no podía ser tan complicado, ¿verdad?-muy bien chicas, van a ver que esto les va a gustar, después de hoy serán famosas, se los aseguro, ellos gritaran sus nombres.- nos guiñó el ojo y fue a sentarse junto a su amigo, entre risas.

Llegamos en la mañana del día siguiente, como a las 9 de la mañana, fuimos a un hotel bastante caro, nos dieron ropa, era muy chiquita para mi gusto, eran vestiditos, micro faldas, a mi me toco un vestido azul, un vestidito sexual por completo, se pegaba completamente a mi, era como una segunda piel, resaltaba mis pechos y mi trasero, y me dieron unos tacos negros, me maquillaron y me perfumaron, no me sentía cómoda, esa no era yo. Era como una Bella ramera.

Una chica, Kate, que era algo así como amiga, ayer me había sentado con ella y nos habíamos llevado bastante bien, estaba siendo gritada por Victoria porque no quería ponerse la faldita que le había tocado y un top.

-Mira, mamacita, no te he traído hasta aquí para que desistas, así que ponte la maldita ropa y no discutas.-decía fuera de si Victoria.

Hasta ahora no la habíamos visto de esta manera, esta por completo furiosa, incluso era algo atemorizante.

-Pero, ¿no me puedo poner otra cosa? ¿Algo no tan revelador?-dijo entrecortadamente Kate, quien estaba visiblemente sodomizada por los gritos de la pelirroja.

-¡Tú no me vienes a ordenar! ponte lo que te di y cállate.- decía cada palabra tan meticulosamente, como si fuera a explotar si te atrevías a contradecirla.

-Pero…

-¿Tú no entiendes español? ¡Cállate!-y se fue dejándonos solas y por completo asustadas.

Me acerque a ella y la abracé, se notaba nerviosa, preocupada, asustada, ya no era la chica feliz de ayer.

-Bella, no me gusta esta ropa, me hace sentir como una zorra.- decía, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-A mi tampoco me gusta, pero… ¿Qué voy a hacer? No tengo opción… tranquila ¿si?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ok.- me dio una media sonrisa y empezó a cambiarse.

Luego de un par de horas, todas fuimos a una mansión a las fueras de la ciudad, nos hicieron entrar y había un montón de personas pero solo hombres, eso me sorprendió un poco, pensé que habría más modelos o algo por el estilo.

-Victoria.-dijo un hombre de 30 años más o menos, la abrazo y la beso apasionadamente. Voltee mi cara, no quería ver ese espectáculo, simplemente seguí a las chicas, fuimos llevadas al segundo piso.

-Es para que conozcan a otras chicas.-nos dijo el amigo de Victoria, el cual se llamaba James, podrán sociabilizar.

Apenas entramos había chicas tiradas en varios colchones, nos vieron y empezaron a gritar desesperadas, se notaba que habían llorado e incluso habían sido golpeadas.

-Por favor ya no más, por favor, déjennos ir.-eran unos de sus gritos, rogaban poder salir, pero no entendía porque.

-¿Qué pasa?-no entendía, ¿no querían ser modelos?

Victoria entro nos vio y dijo sin remordimiento: Ya es hora.

Apenas dijo esto abrió la puerta por completo y entraron alrededor de 30 hombres, cada cual escogió un colchón y a una chica, a mi me agarró un maldito viejo de casi 50, arrastró un colchón y me tiro encima de él, no entendía nada hasta que vi como penetraban salvajemente a Kate, la cual gritaba de dolor y de frustración.

-No, por favor, no me hagas esto.- rogué como pude, pero el viejo parecía no hacerme caso.

-Cállate mi amor, vas a ver que te va gustar.-me arrancó el vestido y me tocó los pechos, ya que no llevaba sujetador, me empezó a morder los pechos y metió sus repulsivas manos en mis bragas. Todo era tan asqueroso y repulsivo, solo quería irme corriendo.

-Por favor esto es repulsivo, no.-yo me retorcía pero él no me hacia caso, parecía ido.

-Ummm, virgen…que rico.- me sacó las bragas, se quito la ropa, y me penetro con toda su fuerza, yo no pude evitar el grito de dolor que salió directo de mi garganta, lo siguió haciendo hasta que se corrió, salió de mí, me besó, se puso el bóxer y me dijo con toda la conchudez del mundo: No sabes cuanto te disfrute, puta.

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, no sabía que más hacer, toda mi dignidad había sido arrebatada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A la hora paso James, puso un vaso con agua y una pastilla a mi lado.

-Es para que no quedes preñada, tómala, no me vayas a desobedecer, o si no voy a tener que castigarte.-me dijo lascivamente luego de mirar mi cuerpo desnudo.-pero a juzgar por como gritabas te debió gustar, ya jugaré contigo más tarde.

Me dejo sola en mi desolación absoluta, yo solo podía pensar en que afortunada era Alice por no haber sido escogida.


	4. Lo peor siempre puede ser peor

**LO PEOR SIEMPRE PUEDE SER PEOR**

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, a la hora paso James puso un vaso con agua y una pastilla, a mi lado

-es para que no quedes preñada tómala, no me vayas a desobedecer, o si no voy a tener que castigarte-me dijo lascivamente luego de mirar mi cuerpo desnudo-pero a juzgar porque como gritabas te debió gustar, ya jugare contigo mas tarde y me dejo sola, yo solo podía pensar en que afortunada era Alice por no haber sido escogida, ella no tendría que pasar por este calvario, esta humillación; James se fue y apenas se fue las chicas que habían estado antes nos dijeron que ellas llegaron hace 1 semana y todos lo días era lo mismo y que lamentaban mucho que pasáramos por esto, Kate me abrazo

-Yo sospechaba algo, pero no creía que fuera cierto, Bella en que nos metimos, no podremos salir de aquí

-Si saldremos Kate ten fe, saldremos de aquí, ya veras

A la media hora más o menos volvió a entrar James acompañado de Victoria, y escogieron a cinco chicas, entre ellas estábamos Kate y yo

-Miren a las chicas que escogemos e van a portar bien ,por que si no va a ser peor, yo no voy a tener ningún reparo en matarlas como las perras que son y les aseguro que a nadie le va a importar ¿me entienden?-grito Victoria, todas asentimos temerosas-bien ahora vamos

Abajo había 4 viejos desnudos sentados en círculo, apenas llegamos, empezaron a masturbarse, James se les unió, y me jalo a su lado, cada uno jalo uno chica y pusieron una botella de pisco al medio y la hicieron girar

Primero le toco a Kate y a su asqueroso acompañante, la persona que quedo frente a el lo reto a que tire pisco en el coño de Kate, lo tome y que ella tome 2 tragos de pisco, el obviamente lo hizo y Victoria ayudo a tensar para que tome

Y así siguieron extraños pedidos, uno a uno, hasta que me toco a mi y James, lo retaron a que me meta el pico de la botella por el coño y que lo mueva, mientras que se la mamaba y que cuando el se corriera me tomara lo que quedaba de la botella que ya estaba por la mitad

El me metía el pico, y fue horrible, no estaba acostumbrada, hasta hace poco era virgen, chille de dolor mientras los otros se reían, me metía su polla, y me obligaron a mamarle, las manos de Victoria marcaban un ritmo muy rápido, hasta que por fin se corrió, luego me sacaron la botella y me obligaron a tomarla, creía que me ahogaría ,no me dejaron respirar y estaba muy fuerte, me sentía mareada, lo ultimo que recuerdo es a James penetrándome en medio de la sala


	5. Un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad

**UN RAYO DE LUZ EN MEDIO DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Después de lo que paso, después de la humillación que Kate y yo sufrimos, nos habían vuelto a tirar al oscuro cuarto con las otras chicas, yo me sentía usada, sucia, nunca debí haber venido, nunca debí haber ido al casting, debí haberme quedado con mi padre, un empleo en una bodega abandonada no parecía tan malo ahora, pero así logara escapar el daño ya estaba hecho, ya me habían violado, y nada de lo que pudieran hacer me iba quitar eso

A la mañana siguiente Victoria entro y nos dijo que un chico iba a celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños con nosotras y sus amigos, yo no quería mas, sabia que eso significaba que iban a abusar de nostras otra vez, y yo no quería, otro viejo repulsivo y enfermo, pero no tenia muchas opciones era ser sumisa o que maten

-Así que chicas se van a portar bien o si no ya saben los que le va a pasar-dijo en un tono amenazador

Nos dieron mas ropa igualmente provocadora como la vez pasada, nos maquillaron, peinaron y obligaron a salir a recibir a los invitados, todas estábamos muy nerviosas, yo trate de ocultarme lo mas posible, sobre todo cuando vi que agarraron a Kate, aunque la diferencia era que el grupo que había venido no eran viejos, eran jóvenes, adolescentes como nosotras, yo había podido ocultarme por casi toda la reunión, cuando James me vio y empezó a gritar

-La encontré, es ella Edward-me agarro del brazo y me arrastró hacia un chico-ella es la mejor que tenemos, es la indicada para ti, hoy eres el cumpleañero-me tiro hacia el, el me sujeto del brazo, pero se notaba que no quería hacerme nada

-James ya te dije que estoy en desacuerdo con esto y que vine porque me obligaron a venir

-Oye manda tu moral a la mierda, es un a fiesta y eres el cumpleañero-nos arrastro hacia un cuarto y nos metió dentro

-¿Qué carajos crees que haces?-grito Edward

-Vas a entrar ahí y no te pienso dejar salir hasta que te folles a esa chica

-Déjame salir, hijo de puta

-Ya te dije follala y te dejo salir

Nos cerró la puerta con llave desde fuera y se fue

-Por favor no me hagas nada, en serio no me hagas, te lo suplico por favor

-Tranquila no te voy a hacer daño-me acaricio la cara y me aleje-entiendo en que no confíes en la gente, después de todo lo que debes haber pasado aquí¿ cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer

-¿Cuantos han pasado por ti?

-Dos, fue horrible

-No puedo entender que hace que chicas como tu quieran esta vida

-¿Disculpa? Yo no pedí esto

-Se que no, se que la situación económica no es buena siempre pero hay otras formas siempre hay formas

-Parece que no sabes nada de lo que pasa aquí, a mi me dijeron que era para una empresa de modelaje internacional, hice un casting, yo no sabia que era para esto, crees que hubiera venido si lo hubiera sabido, y estoy encerrada aquí como todas, no podemos salir y nos humillan todos los días, yo no quería esto, me engañaron, malograron mi vida

-No sabia nada de eso, discúlpame, a mi me dijeron que estaban aquí, porque querían, porque no tenían dinero

-No te hagas el santo si estas aquí es porque querías pasar un buen rato con una de nosotras, me das asco

-No, no es cierto, yo no quería venir, me obligaron, te lo juro, me hicieron venir con engaños

Estábamos conversando y de repente James toco la puerta

-¿Y amigo que tal va todo?

No podía permitir que me pasara esto otra vez, por fin encontré a alguien con un poco de moral en este lugar y no lo iba a dejar ir

-Ayúdame por favor, no me dejas aquí, no dejes que me sigan haciendo daño, por favor ayúdame, eres una buena persona, no permitas que me sigan haciendo esto

-Yo te voy ayudar, te voy a sacar de aquí-me dijo con sus hermosos ojos verdes


	6. ¡Ayudame!

**AYUDAME, POR FAVOR**

-Ayúdame por favor, no me dejas aquí, no dejes que me sigan haciendo daño, por favor ayúdame, eres una buena persona, no permitas que me sigan haciendo esto

-Yo te voy ayudar, te voy a sacar de aquí-me dijo con sus hermosos ojos verdes y por extraño que parezca confié en el

-Esta bien, quítate la ropa-dijo desabrochándose el cinturón

-¿Qué?-no entendía nada ¿Qué esta haciendo este hombre?

-Quítate la ropa y rápido-se había quitado el cinturón y ahora se bajaba los pantalones

-¿Qué haces? maldito puto porque confié en ti

-Confía en mi, se lo que hago

No entendía nada pero no tenia opción así que me quite el polo y la falda, cuando me quede en ropa interior el se volteo

-En la mesa, hay una sabana, cúbrete con eso y échate sobre la mesa, cuando estés lista dime

Hice todo lo que me dijo y le avise

-Ya esta-estaba solo en calzoncillos dejándome ver su bien marcado torso

-Escúchame la única manera de que te dejen ir es si creen que tuvimos relaciones, así que me tienes que ayudar, tienes fingir gemidos y cuando te diga fingiremos una orgasmo ¿me entendiste?

Si-era un plan descabellado pero al menos no me haría nada

-Empieza ahora-el empezó a respirar fuerte y a moverse como si de verdad lo estuviéramos haciéndolo, yo empecé a gemir lo mas fuerte que podía, si esto haría que me saquen de aquí, que me quedaba, gemimos juntos y el me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que llegáramos al orgasmo y grite lo mas fuerte que pude y me susurro al oído:

-Levántate y ponte tu ropa, que ahorita saldremos de aquí- yo le hice caso, y vi que el hacia lo mismo, cuando estuvimos cambiados, nos dirigimos a la puerta y comento- me harán unas bromas pesadas seguro, no te vayas a ofender ni nada ¿ok?

-ok-salimos y tenia razón, apenas nos vieron empezaron a fastidiarnos sobre todo James

-No te conocía esas Edward

-Edward pobrecita pensé que la ibas a partir en dos

-El que menos quería bien que lo disfruto, o mejor dicho la disfruto-James me miro y me agarro la barbilla-no te dije que follaba rico Edward yo te dije

-Si, tú me dijiste James-dijo algo incomodo Edward-puedo decirte algo en privado James

-Por supuesto Eddie

Salieron y Edward y James empezaron a conversar, Edward le hablaba y James negaba con la cabeza, cuando James se iba a ir, Edward lo llamo y le puso algo en la mano, James miro lo que tenia y luego miro a Edward, le respondió algo y Edward sonrió y corrió hacia mi lado

-Sígueme, nos vamos de aquí en este instante-me agarro del brazo y me guió hacia la salida, caminaba rápido y en eso vi a una cara conocida, Kate, estaba bajo una escalera escondiéndose

-No puedo irme-dije parándome

-¿Qué? ¿Que mierdas dices? Tenemos que irnos -trato de jalarme pero y no podía irme, no podía dejar a Kate sola

-No puedo, no puedo dejar a mi amiga sola aquí, le prometí que nos iríamos juntas

-Si te saco de aquí, te ayudar a sacarla, pero te tengo que sacar a ti primero, antes de que se den cuenta o de que James cambie de opinión-caminamos, prácticamente corrimos al auto, nos metimos y aceleramos a toda velocidad, salimos y vi que estábamos en una zona bastante alejada de la ciudad, a pie nunca hubiéramos podido acelero y salimos de ahí, me sentí con tanta paz cuando salimos de ahí, ahora faltaba idear u plan para salvar a Kate


	7. Comienza la pesadilla

**COMIENZA LA PESADILLA**

ROSALIE POV

Después de que esos malditos me… violaron, me metieron al auto otra vez y manejaron a lo largo de la carretera como por una hora, llegamos a una casa, mejor dicho una mansión, y me metieron a empujones, cuando cerraron la perta supe que había llegado al infierno.

Ahí dentro había un caos, niñas gritando, siendo violadas por viejos enfermos, también había niños, todos teníamos mas o menos la misma edad. En ese momento me di cuenta que esto era algo grande y que no podría escapar fácilmente

Me saco de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien me apretaba los senos, se trataba de una señora mayor, como de 50 años, me los apretaba fuerte, yo gritaba de dolor, pero a ella no le importaba

-Por favor, ya no más- dije llorando

-Te equivocas querida, esto recién empieza- dijo mirándome lascivamente, me arrastro hacia un cuarto, me metió en el, me desnudo rápidamente y luego se desnudo ella, se paro detrás de mi y empezó a sobarse en mi, me apretaba duro los pezones y gemía alto

Avanzo hasta quedar delante mio, me acaricio las piernas y luego me tiro al suelo; m hizo una seña para que me quedara quita, se fue y regreso con un hombre, se sentó cerca de nosotros, le dijo ya al enfermo ese y empezó a penetrarme con fuerza con furia, yo gritaba de dolor, rogándole que por favor se detuviera, pero ella no me hacia caso, al contrario parecía disfrutarlo, se masturbaba fuerte y gemí, hasta que por fin el tipo termino y salio de mi, yo lloraba, pero nadie parecía notarlo

-Bien hecho niña, me has hecho disfrutarlo mucho- me agarro la cara y me beso pasionalmente y se fue dejándome desnuda en el suelo llorando mi mala suerte


	8. Aceptando mis decisiones

**ACEPTANDO LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE MIS DESCICIONES**

Hace una hora llegamos al departamento de Edward, era muy lujoso, completamente diferente a mi hogar, me dijo que me pusiera cómoda, que él iba a llamar a alguien. Tenia sentimientos encontrados; por un parte estaba feliz de haber salido de ese horroroso lugar, pero por otro lado, me dolió mucho dejar a Kate, pero estoy segura que ella entenderá, si no me iba con Edward no tendría otra oportunidad.

Edward llego como a los 5 minutos, y nos mirábamos sin saber muy bien que hacer, salir había sido fácil, pero, ahora que seguía.

-Yo…-no sabia que decirle, solo quería mi antigua vida de vuelta- quiero agradecerte de corazón todo lo que has hecho.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, cualquiera lo haría-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-No, no es cierto- lo mire fijamente- cualquiera se hubiera aprovechado de mi y se habría ido, peor tu decidiste ayudarme, eres mi héroe.

-No creo ser lo suficientemente bueno como para ser tu héroe, pero de nada- sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Con todo lo que había pasado, no me había podido fijar bien en Edward, era tan guapo, tenia unos ojos verdes sinceros, confiables; nunca había visto un hombre tan guapo.

-Te agradezco por todo, pero- dije mirando al costado, esta era la parte que mas temía- creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa-temía tanto que en este instante se aprovechara de mi, no creía que él fuera esa clase de persona, pero todo lo que pasé en casa me ha hecho una persona muy desconfiada.

-No puedes irte- me dijo preocupado- al menos no por ahora. –No entendía nada ¿por qué no?

-¿Por qué no puedo irme?-estaba con mucho miedo, sentía que sacaría las garras en cualquier momento.

-Porque si ellos te ven en tu casa, te regresaran con ellos, se darán cuenta que era una trampa, y nunca más podrás escapar- tenia razón en ello, no lo había pensado, pero, ¿donde se supone que viviría?, no tengo dinero, ni siquiera se muy bien donde estoy.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Dónde voy a vivir? No tengo dinero, ni documentos, ni nada, no puedo ir a otro sitio, así quiera- él seguro no entendía, era un niño rico, solo tenían que ver su casa para darse cuenta.

-Pero puedes quedarte aquí- dijo algo inseguro, yo la verdad ya no sabia que pensar de

él y de su moralidad.

-Si querías acostarte conmigo, para que te tomaste la delicadeza de sacarme de ahí, pudiste haberlo hecho en la fiesta- lo mire con toda mi rabia, jure que no me iban a volver a engañar y la primer intento caí- eres tan enfermo, me das asco.

-Por favor, no pienses mal, mi apartamento tiene muchas habitaciones, puedes quedarte aquí, obviamente dormirías en otro cuarto- trataba de explicarse, al parecer le sorprendieron mis palabras-no te voy a lastimar.

-Agradezco tu propuesta pero, sigo pensando en que será mejor que vaya a casa- no quería quedarme, por mas que supiera que no va a hacer nada, seria muy incomodo.

-Pero, te juro que no te voy a lastimar, y en serio pienso que es lo mejor- se estaba desesperando, pero él no entendería nunca el trauma que yo tenia, eso es algo que no lo entiendes a menos que lo vivas.

-Lo sé, pero igual quiero ir a mi casa- la desición estaba tomada, no importaba lo que el dijera.

-Esta bien, lárgate, anda a tu casa- abrió la puerta del departamento- vete, pero de ahí, no digas que no te lo advertí, mañana regresaras con ellos, y volverá a ser lo mismo, me hubieras dicho que querías seguir en eso, así no hubiera perdido mi tiempo- se agarró los cabellos dorados en señal de frustración- pero ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir, hay un poco de dinero en el cajón de la cómoda- señaló un armario de color caoba- cógelo todo y vete a casa.- dichas estas palabras se sentó en la mecedora que tenia en su cuarto.

Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, tenía razón, si iba a casa, me atraparían y me regresarían a esa horrible mansión, Edward solo intentaba protegerme, y tenía que poner de mi parte. Lo mire, estaba meciéndose con los ojos cerrados, me acerque lentamente y carraspee, él al escuchar el sonido bario los ojos confundido.

-¿El dinero es muy poco?- dijo en un tono cansado.

-No, yo…, lo siento, se que no me quieres hacer daño, solo que desconfió de todos, y… lo siento ¿puedo quedarme aquí?- esperaba que me dijera que si, o a lo mejor era rencoroso y ya no me dejaba quedarme.

-Esta bien, puedes quedarte- le sonreí- pero te advierto, si vienes con otra escenita como esa, te vas.

-Esta bien- dije sonriendo, estaba feliz, él me devolví la sonrisa.

-Vamos a ver tu habitación- yo lo seguí, esperando que esta pesadilla termine pronto.


	9. Nada es perfecto

**NADA ES PERECTO**

EDWARD POV 

-Vamos a ver tu habitación- le dije algo indeciso, esperaba que le gustara, quería que se sintiera lo más cómoda posible, después de todo lo que había pasado, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Llegamos a una habitación amplia, con una gran cama blanca, que usaban normalmente los pocos huéspedes que iban a mi casa. Era uno de mis cuartos favoritos, por eso se lo había dado a ella, además era el único cuarto, a parte del mio, el cual no había sido profanado por ninguno de mis ''adorados amigos''.

-¿Y que tal te gusta?-pregunte, ella solo miraba todo, como si creyera lo que estaba viviendo.

-¿Y esta habitación es para mi sola?- pregunto confundida, ¡por supuesto que si Bella! ¡Acaso pensaste que te haría compartir la habitación con un desconocido!

-Por supuesto ¿porque? ¿No te gusta?- me estaba empezando a asustar y si no le gustaba, quería que se sintiera bien, como en casa, y no ayudaría en nada si esta habitación no le gustaba. A lo mejor le gusto mas mi cuarto; no habría problema claro, yo con gusto, le cambiaria de habitación, con tal que se sintiera feliz o tal vez…, pero ella interrumpió mis pensamientos con una respuesta que me dejo mudo.

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que este cuarto no me gusta? Es solo que es raro, mi casa es del tamaño de este cuarto, nunca había tenido un televisor para mi sola, y ni siquiera soñaría con tener una laptop porque sabia que era imposible que mi padre con lo poco que sacaba de la bodega que tenemos, me pagara esas cosas; y tu tienes 8 cuartos iguales, es tu vida y te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mi; es solo que aún no me repongo de ver la gran diferencia de tu vida con la mía- dijo mirándome a los ojos, con una expresión que no supe descifrar, me atrevería a decir que era indignada.

No sabia que Bella era tan pobre, o quizás era que yo era muy rico, la verdad nunca me había interesado mucho por la vida de gente que no conozco; claro siempre buscaba la manera de hacer donativos a iglesias, pero nunca me preocupaba en averiguar, porque necesitaban el dinero, que carencias tenían, nunca, ni una sola vez me interese por ello; solo hacia el donativo para quedar bien conmigo mismo, con mi alma negra. Aunque ahora después de conocer a Bella, me interesaré en conocer las historias de la gente que no tiene tanta suerte como yo, de la gente que tengo la oportunidad y dicha de poder ayudar.

-¿Pero, entonces si te gusta?- pregunto nervioso. ¡Di que si! ¡Di que si!

-Me encanta, siempre soñé tener un cuarto como este, tan grande, tan bonito, tan moderno, debe ser calientito por las noches.

-Si, es muy calientito, y si quieres estar más calientita puedes encender la calefacción- dije señalándole un aparato a una esquina del cuarto.

-¿Tienes calefacción? Pensé que eso solo era cosa de las películas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, yo solo le devolví la sonrisa algo triste.

.

.

.

Pasaron las semanas, y Bella cada vez se adaptaba mas a este nuevo hogar que teníamos, resulto que ella era una muy buena cocinera, así que ella hacia el desayuno y el almuerzo, mientras que me ensañaba a cocinar en la cena; poco a poco había mejorado, ahora ya no se me quemaba la comida.

Últimamente empezaba a sentir cosas por Bella, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, y ella poco apoco se había quitado la máscara de recelo que tenía y se estaba mostrando tal y como era y me encantaba.

Hoy había preparado una cena romántica yo solito, para ella y para mi, aprovechando que había salido de compras, hoy pensaba pedirle que empezáramos a salir, estaba tan emocionado, pero nada puede ser perfecto, cuando ya estaba poniendo los platos, tocaron la puerta; po un instante pensé que podía ser Bella y me empecé a poner más nervioso porque aún no había terminado, pero luego recordé que ella tenia llave, así que curioso abrí y a la persona que vi era la ultima a la que quisiera ver

-Hola Edward, quise venir a visitar a esa perrita que tienes, podemos divertirnos muchos los tres ¿que dices?

_**Uy, ¿Quién creen que es? Bueno se pone interesante cada vez espero que les guste. Y tengo algo que preguntarles, he visto que mi historia ''bailando en las estrellas'' ha tenido muy buena acogido y se los agradezco muchísimo, pero quisiera preguntarles ¿porque mi otra historia ''mi preciosa princesa'' no ha recibido el mismo apoyo?, me encantaría que me pongan en un review que no les gusta para poder mejorarla, después de todo yo me debo a ustedes. Los quiero, besitos**_

_**Con amor Lucia Cullen**_


	10. Afrontando el pasado

**AFRONTANDO EL PASADO**

Edward POV:

-Hola Edward, quise venir a visitar a esa perrita que tienes, podemos divertirnos muchos los tres ¿que dices?- quería destrozarle todos los huesos de su asqueroso cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera contestarle, Bella irrumpió en la casa.

-Edward ya llegue, siento la demora pero había mucha gente en el súper, ¿hacemos la cena?- lo decía despreocupada mientras cerraba la puerta, volteo con una radiante sonrisa, luego su rostro cambio a asombrado al ver al cena y por ultimo se volvió aterrorizado cuando vio a James.

-¿Qué... Que significa esto?- dijo tartamudeando y temblando-¿ tu...Tu lo invitaste?- dijo mirándome con decepción en el rostro.

-Hola preciosa, es un gusto volverte a ver- dijo James mirándola lascivamente, Bella estaba punto del colapso.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo de mierda! ¡Confié en ti! ¿Me estabas preparando para esto? ¿Para que entre los dos me violen? -Dijo gritándome y empujándome.

-Bella, no te alteres- dijo tratando de calmarla, sus llantos amenazaban con salir.

-Vamos, Bellita, no te asustes, no te haré nada que Edward no te haya hecho antes, además si sientes mas confianza con el, lo haremos los tres juntitos para que entres en confianzas, ¿acaso ya no te acuerdas de lo bien que lo pasábamos?- dijo James tratando de acariciarle el muslo; eso fue demasiado para mi.

-Creo que ya debes irte- dije agarrando la mano de James con fuerza.

-Pero si acabo de llegar y además Bellita me extraña- dijo James abrazándola por detrás y agarrándole descaradamente un seno.

-James, vete- dijo agarrándolo del cuello y acorralándolo en una pared- vete- dije lo mas amenazadoramente posible, el me miro a los ojos y distinguí desafío en ellos.

-Esta bien, me voy- me sentí aliviado, hasta que vi una sonrisa en su rostro- pero si vas con Bellita a la mansión pasado mañana, todos los extrañamos, sobre todo a Bella, una chiquita pregunta mucho por ti Bellita , una tal Katy o Kate, tu debes saber- la cara de mi Bella cambio de un momento al otro, distinguí pena por su amiga, con todo esta alegría, ambos habíamos olvidado el pasado, o al menos lo intentábamos, Bella había olvidado los momentos horribles que vivió junto a su amiga Kate, y ahora que se lo recordaban le causaba una pena absoluta.

-No tengo porque ir a la mansión, estoy ocupado- dije lo mas serio posible, no quería caer ante James y sus jueguitos.

-Entonces me quedo, tengo toda la noche- dijo James recargando su asqueroso cuerpo en una de las paredes de mi apartamento.

-¿No entiendes? ¡Lárgate! ¡Y no pienso ir a la mansión!- dije acercándome hacia el, mire a Bella y sus ojos me decían que lo bote.

-Vamos, Eddy, no seas agresivo, además, te morirás por ver a Kate, esta toda domesticada, ahora para de orgasmo en orgasmo, te encantara, yo ya la he montado varias veces y te aseguro que es de lo mejor, es una fiera, solo faltaba domesticarla y ahora que ya lo esta, te encantara, cuando la tocas es tan delicioso, pero lo mejor es cuando te da una mamada, es realmente una muy buena pu…- pero no pudo decir mas porque Bella lo interrumpió.

-Iremos, James, iremos, si Edward no tiene ningún problema- Bella me descoloco por completo, me miro con una cara de te lo explico luego.

-Bueno James ya que insistes, iremos, no te preocupes- James me sonrió y luego le sonrió de manera lasciva a mi futura enamorada.

-Esta bien, los esperare, a ti Edward y a mi Bellita rica y apretadita- dijo acariciándole el trasero a Bella, ella estaba como en shock.

-Esta bien, James, vete- dije separándolo de Bella y empujándolo hacia la puerta.

-Los esperare- y dichas estas palabras se fue.

Yo me acerque lentamente hacia ella y Bella miraba la nada, estaba como en schock.

-Bella ¿estas bien?- me estaba preocupando, tal vez debería llamara aun doctor.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer- dijo nerviosa.

-Bella si no quieres, no iremos a ninguna parte- estaba con miedo, lo veía, lo sentía, temía regresar al pasado.

-Es que ¿escuchaste lo que dijo? ¿Como habla de Kate?¿comos i fuera un animal? Yo le prometí regresar por ella, y no lo hice, es solo que- no continuo y empezó a llorar, instintivamente la abrace.

-Todo saldrá bien, iremos, yo estaré a tu lado, no dejare que nada te pase, y con surte nos iremos con ella también.- dije acariciándole el cabello, poco a poco se fue calmando.

-Gracias Edward, por todo- me sonrió y yo le sonreí, luego miro atrás y me pregunto-¿y esto Edward, porque hay tantas velas y porque la mesa esta tan arreglada?-ok, llego el momento.

-Yo hice… esto para ti, Bella- ella solo miraba todo con ternura y se acerco lentamente a la mesa- estaba todo perfecto, hasta que vino… pero bueno trate de hacerlo todo perfecto.

-¿Tu cocinaste o compraste comida?- pregunto divertida.

-Yo cocine todo, quería mostrarte que tus clases valieron la pena- dije sonriéndole.

-Esta todo tan perfecto- ella miraba con ternura y dulzura todo, como si no creyera lo que había hecho.

-No mas perfecto que tu- este era el momento y tenia que arriesgarme; así que me acerque hacia ella y le tome las manos-se que no nos conocimos en las situaciones mas convencionales, pero con el tiempo te he ido conociendo y creo que eres maravillosa, te amo Bella, no se si tu me amarás, se que eres algo desconfiada con los hombres por todo lo que paso pero, yo te amo y estoy seguro que vas a superar ese miedo, Bella¿ quieres ser mi enamorada?- esta muy nervioso, lo trate de decir despacio, para que no me atorara con las palabras.

-Yo…yo claro que quiero ser tu enamorada. Edward te amo- sus ojos me miraba nervosos y emocionados.

Nos acercamos lentamente y nos fundimos en un beso romántico, dulce, tierno, peor al vez muy apasionado, nuestras bocas danzaban juntas, poco apoco su lengua entro en mi boca y yo hizo lo propio con la de ella, Bella me agarraba de los cabellos, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda, nos besábamos fervientemente, dando todo lo que teníamos dentro en el beso, todo el amor que teníamos, toda la pasión que sentíamos.

Estuvimos besándonos hasta que nos falto el aire, nos abrazamos, la mire y supe que juntos podríamos superar todo.


	11. Encontrándome con una verdad terrible

**ENCONTRANDOME CON UNA VERDAD TERRIBLE**

**Bella POV**

Después del aterrorizante encuentro con James, pero la gran cena con Edward y nuestra incipiente relación, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en un hecho que inevitablemente pasaría: teníamos que regresar a la mansión; a esa mansión que tanto me atemorizaba, que tantos malos recuerdos me traía, recuerdos que estaba guardando en mi subconsciente desde que vivía con mi Edward. Pero como dice, la verdad siempre sale a la luz y el pasado no se borra; no quería regresar, la parte mas egoísta de mí decía que aceptara la propuesta de Edward, la que había rechazado apenas me la había dicho, catalogándola de ilusa e imposible.

-Bella, tengo una idea, te conozco y se que no quieres ir a la mansión y se que tampoco quieres hablar del tema- dijo nervioso cuando voltee mi cara, era mi forma de decir que cambie de tema- por eso, te propongo algo: tengo unos ahorros y conocidos en Londres, vámonos, juntos claro, estaremos ahí, los dos, nadie nos encontrara, no habrá ningún James, y nadie te hará daño. Yo estaré a tu lado y estaremos felices, sin preocupaciones ni problemas. Estaré a tu lado cuando quieras y si en algún momento lo nuestro se termina- se estremeció al decir esas palabras- tu podrás irte libremente; no quiero que pienses que porque te llevo a otro país, te estoy atando en alguna forma a mi, no es así, si estas conmigo, estas por que así lo deseas, yo no te obligo a nada- me tomó de las manos y deposito pequeños besos en ellas- mi amor, vámonos, será como un nuevo inicio, solo los dos ¿Qué dices?- preguntó sonriendo, era una propuesta irresistible, pero no podía hacerle eso a Kate, yo le había prometido que regresaría por ella y así será.

-Suena irresistible- Edward sonrió, pensando que ya había dicho que si; me beso dulcemente, me miro por unos segundos y corrió a su habitación.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?- pregunte extrañada siguiéndolo, me encontré con una imagen que casi me parte el lama; estaba haciendo su maleta, dejó la maleta abierta, fue a uno de sus cajones y saco un sobre grande, amarillo.

-Toma- dije dándome el sobre, yo me quede mirando el obre y mirándolo a él, sin saber que hacer- Ábrelo- dijo sonriente, al ver mi confusión.

Yo le hice caso, lo abrí y encontré mucho dinero, agrupado en fajos de 100 billetes; esto me dio mas pena aun, Edward estaba dispuesto a gastar sus ahorros, para empezar una vida conmigo, una vida tal vez complicada, alejada por algún tiempo de sus comodidades, las comodidades de un departamento lujoso y para empezar una vida con una chica que conoció hace apenas unos meses, y en un lugar que no es precisamente donde asisten las señoritas de la ciudad.

-Edward- trate de decirle, que era un error, que había entendido mal, que por más que muriera por echar todo a la mierda e irme con el a donde sea, no lo haría, no podía hacerle eso a mi amiga.

-Sé que no es mucho, pero nos servirá, puedo conseguir mas, lo sé, trabajé mucho por ese dinero, y trabajaré en lo que sea- dijo asintiendo muy seguro de su capacidades- tengo conocidos en Londres como te dije, ellos me ayudarán a encontrar trabajo, tú no te preocupes, nunca te faltara nada, tal vez al principio no tendremos las comodidades de aquí pero luego de un tiempo, te pondré una casa como de reina, te lo juro y además…- pero yo ya no podía escuchar más, tenia que decirle de una vez, mientras mas rápido se lo diga, menos sufrirá.

-Edward no iré a ninguna parte contigo- lo dije rápido y seriamente; su cara cambió por completo, la alegría del momento se desvaneció, se convirtió en confusión y luego en pena.

-¿Qué?- dio mirándome, sus topacios verdes nunca se habían visto tan tristes.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hice mal?- dijo mirando al suelo, podía jurar que estaba a punto de llorar- Yo solo… solo quería iniciar de nuevo con la mujer que amo, es lo único que quería, pero veo que ella no quiere lo mismo, no quiere algo tan serio-Edward hizo un gesto de frustración con la boca, para luego proseguir- pero esta bien, lo entiendo- su tono era mordaz, decepcionado y dolido- así que como ya no hay viaje, ya no necesito esta maldita maleta- con sus manos tiro la maleta al suelo con fiereza-ya no necesito llamara nadie ni gastar mis ahorros, ¡mejor! todos salimos ganando- dijo sonriéndome sarcásticamente- ¿no crees?- me dedicó una mirada dolida, movió la cabeza a los lados, como negando algo y se fue como una fiera a la sala.

-¡Edward! Por favor mi amor, no te pongas así- dije arrodillándome frente a él, se había sentado en su sofá favorito- por favor.- supliqué.

-No te preocupes Bella, ya lo entendí, ya se que no quieres nada serio. Solo que fue un idiota al pensar…pero ya no importa, porque ya comprendí todo- trataba de no mirarme y cuando lo hacia, era una mirada mordaz.

-No es cierto, no es por ti, te amo y por supuesto que quiero algo serio, es solo que…no puedo hacerle eso a Kate, no puedo abandonarla, mientras yo me divierto en Europa ¿no entiendes? Es mi amiga, se lo prometí, la sacare de ahí, sea como sea, yo se que es estar ahí y te aseguro que cada segundo dentro rogaba por que alguien me sacara, se que ella siente lo mismo y yo no…- se me cortó la voz, los recuerdos guardados, reaparecieron, mis lagrimas luchaban por salir; Edward me abrazó fuertemente, dándome besos en el cabello, permitió que llorara en su hombro y cuando vio que me calmo, me acuno el rostro y mirándome fijamente a los ojos musitó.

-Lo siento fui un idiota, nunca debí presionarte, ni reaccionara si, te juro que la sacaremos, te lo juro, no se como, pero lo haremos y te juro también que ellos no volverán a hacerle eso a ninguna otra chica nunca mas, eso dalo por seguro.- dijo Edward muy serio, como pensando en como llevar a cabo esa tarea.

El me lo prometió, confió en el ciegamente y se que lo lograremos, con mi Edward todo es posible. Nos dimos un beso apasionado, donde se acabaron las dudas e inseguridades, ahora sabíamos que nos amábamos y que haríamos todo por estar juntos para siempre, cueste lo que cueste.

_**Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y dejen review. Los quiero. Besitos**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	12. Regresando al terror

**REGRESANDO AL TERROR**

Partimos muy temprano hacia la parte más alejada de la ciudad, ahí se encontraba la imponente mansión, que para cualquiera sería el capricho de un viejo rico, pero para mi, y para muchas otras chicas, significaba el infierno hecho realidad. Era un prostíbulo para niños y viejos millonarios, que podían pagar los altos precios que ponían por una noche con cualquiera de las niñas que tenían.

Nos recibieron con entusiasmo y con algunas miradas lascivas hacia mi persona. Todo el tiempo, Edward mantenía un brazo protectoramente en mi cintura, apretándome todo el tiempo fuerte hacia su pecho.

Veía muchos chicos saliendo y entrando acompañados de chicas que conocí en el terrible tiempo que pase aquí; y como James había dicho, tristemente tengo que admitir, que las miradas tristes y temerosas habían desaparecido, transformándose ahora en miradas coquetas y pícaras. Supongo que todos deben aprender a sobrevivir de alguna manera.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la oficina de Victoria, donde se encontraba inevitablemente James; encontramos en una situación comprometedora. James estaba parado frente al escritorio y una chica, completamente desnuda, se encontraba en el suelo realizándole una mamada.

-Dios, chicos, los esperamos hasta después- dijo un sonriente James- perra, párate, tengo visitas- la chica se paro y con pena pude ver que esa chica era mi Kate, la cual me miró con ojos llenos de curiosidad e incredulidad.

-Kate-murmure.

-¿No te dije, Bellita? Es toda una perra, y una perfecta mamadora- dijo tomándola fuertemente de la barbilla, luego miro a Edward- vamos, Edward, pruébala- dijo James, tirándole a Kate, la pobre cayo tirada frente a Edward y a mi- Bellita no seas celosa, y dale permiso a Kate.

Yo miré a Edward, diciéndole con la mirada: no hagas esto, y el me miraba con la misma intensidad.

-Hazlo- ordeno James.

-Edward, no lo hagas.


	13. Tratando de escapar

**TRATANDO DE ESCAPAR**

-Edward, no lo hagas.-Supliqué´, mirándolo intensamente- por favor, no lo hagas.

-Bella, no seas celosa, deja que la puta esta haga su trabajo, y tu ven a hacer el tuyo- dijo, tratando de jalarme, y hacerme arrodillar ante él, digo tratando, porque en el instante que las manos de James tocaron mi cuerpo, Edward lo empujo abruptamente.

-Ella no es la celosa, lo soy yo, ella es mía, y no pienso dejar que la toques, ¿me entendiste?- amenazó.

-Edward es una puta- dijo James indiferente, tratando de quitarle importancia.

-En ese caso, es mi puta- y si bien sabía que no lo decía en serio, no puedo negar que me dolió lo que dijo.

-Esta bien, ya no te alteres- miro a Kate, aún arrodillada frente a mi novio- Puta ven, termina lo que la puta de Edward no pudo hacer- Kate sin mencionar palabra alguna se paro y fue donde James.-¿Qué están esperando? Su habitación está en el tercer piso, cuarto 521, suerte en estrenarla- dijo guiñando un ojo, para luego agarrar la cabeza de mi amiga y marcar un ritmo frenético alrededor de su miembro.

Fuimos hasta la habitación y pusimos nuestras cosas, había una sola cama, una grande, matrimonial y azul. Era tan hermosa que por un minuto pude olvidar el lugar en donde estábamos. Pero solo duró un minuto; además me ponía nerviosa el hecho de que inevitablemente tuviera que dormir con Edward, pese a todo Edward y yo aún no habíamos tenido relaciones y la sola idea de hacerlo aquí era repugnante. No porque no quisiera hacerlo con mi novio, era solo que, este lugar me traía demasiados malos recuerdos; no quería tener una experiencia tan importante en un sitio como este.

-Y bien ¿Cómo crees que resulto todo?-preguntó algo nervioso.

-Aún seguimos vivos, ¿verdad? No fue tan malo- ironicé.

-Vamos Bella, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo preocupado, sentándose junto a mí.

-Es solo que…-la voz se me cortó y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir- me duele ver a Kate así, cuando la conocí, era una chica tan…-ya no pude y empecé a sollozar-tan buena, tan pura, era alguien realmente genial y duele ver en que la convirtieron- mis llantos aumentaron en intensidad, mi novio no decía nada, solo me abrazaba, y me acariciaba tiernamente la espalda.

Después de un rato, me calmé y la pasé en la biblioteca, no quería estar muy cerca de James, y la verdad tenían una biblioteca realmente maravillosa.

Sin darme cuenta las horas pasaron, y ya había oscurecido, estaba dirigiéndome hasta la habitación, cuando sentí que ponían un trapo sobre mi boca, grité, esperando lo peor, pero al voltearme vi que era Kate.

-Bella por favor, cállate, nos van a oír.- suplicó, yo asentí con la cabeza, ella me dirigió hasta su habitación.

Al llegar, me sacó el trapo, y camino hacia su cama sin mirarme, tocándose la frente.

-Es solo que aún no puedo creer que hayas regresado- dijo llorando Kate- no tenías por que, es riesgoso, eres una estúpida.- afirmó riéndose.

-Tenía que, te lo prometí, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- no soporté más y la abracé.- En serio te extrañé mucho- dije contra su cabello, ella me abrazaba fuerte.

-Yo también Bella, tú eres la única persona que siento que me quiere un poquito- dijo separándose y sentándose en el viejo colchón que tenia.

-Kate, eres mi amiga, te adoro y lo sabes- dije mirándola muy cerca a sus ojos.

-Bella, a veces necesito que alguien me denueste su amor, aquí nadie me quiere- admitió muy cerca a mi.

-Yo te quiero Kate, y lo sabes- dije despacio y con una cálida sonrisa.

-Lo se- dijo con una mirada indescifrable; pero lo que hizo a continuación me dejo sin palabras.

Me agarró del cuello, y me beso, me beso por unos segundos, yo no sabía que hacer, estaba en shock. Ella se separó, me miró y volvió a besarme, por más tiempo que el primero. Apenas terminó de besarme, se fue a mi cuello el cual beso, chupó y mordió.

-Bella, solo quiero que alguien me quiera, no importa quien es, o cual es su sexo. Solo quiero que alguien me quiera. Por favor Bella, solo dame un momento de felicidad.-suplicó, con los ojos cristalinos.-yo la miré, no sabía que hacer, estaba muy segura de mi opción sexual, pero ¿Quién era yo para negarle un momento de felicidad? Así que con un profundo suspiro, me lancé a sus labios, ella me besaba fuertemente, nuestras leguas chocaban y se tocaban sensualmente. Kate tocaba mi cabello, lo acariciaba tiernamente, luego su mano fue bajando, acariciaba mis mejillas, luego mi cuello, bajaron hasta mis pechos, los cuales acaricio levemente sobre la tela, bajo hasta mi cintura, pero todo cambio cuando ella apretó fuertemente entre mis muslos. No podía seguir con esto.

-Kate, lo siento, no puedo- dijo mientras me separaba de ella, y salí de ese lugar; corrí hasta mi habitación donde se encontraba Edward recostado en la cama.

-¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupado- fue hasta donde estaba y me abrazo fuerte, me quedó mirando al verme mi cara confundida- ¿Qué paso?

-No se.

_**Espero que les guste, muchas me han preguntado que es Edward, y ninguna ha acertado hasta ahora, ya dentro de poco lo sabrán, gracias por sus comentarios, y las invito a leer otros de mis fanfics, por ejemplo: Amor en el océano, es un fanfic en el que he puesto mucho de mi y espero que disfruten ese y cualquier otro que les guste **___

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	14. Afrontando todos mis problemas

**AFRONTANDO TODOS MIS PROBLEMAS:**

-No se.- honestamente no entendía nada, no sabía como había llegado a ese extremo con Kate; y mucho menos sabía como se lo diría a Edward.

-¿Mi amor? ¿Qué paso? Vamos, confía en mi…dime.- pedía desesperadamente mi novio.

-Yo…yo…no se que decir…solo…- pero no pude terminar la frase, rompí en llanto.

-Mi amor, tranquila- decía Edward, me abrazaba y me acariciaba el cabello.- ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo, si no me dices que pasa, no puedo ayudarte.- pero yo no podía decir nada, no quería lastimarlo.- Bella, por favor, dime que te pasa.- rogaba, me daba más pena verlo así, tan triste, tan desconsolado, tan preocupado.

-Es solo que…esta casa me trae muy malos recuerdos, por eso me puse así.- mentí sorprendentemente bien para ser yo; me dolía de sobremanera mentirle, pero, era una mentira blanca, para no lastimarlo.

-Ay amor, yo sabia, sabía que venir no era una muy buena idea, no debimos venir nunca.- decía seguro. Tal vez tenía razón, el no venir me hubiera evitado todos esos problemas con Kate; pero no, no me arrepentía de venir. Había venido a sacarla y eso iba a hacer.

-No me arrepiento de haber venido.- respondí, secándome las lágrimas; mi novio me miraba como si estuviera loca.

-¿No dices que venir aquí te hace daño? No quiero que nada te haga daño, evitaré todo lo que te haga daño y lo sabes.

-Estoy bien…estaré bien, solo saquemos a Kate lo más rápido posible y larguémonos de aquí.

-Eso haremos, te lo prometo.- dijo acunando mi rostro en sus manos, y mirándome profundamente con sus bellos orbes.

Esa noche, Edward y yo hicimos el amor, lenta y pausadamente. Con amor, con devoción, fue nuestra primera vez juntos, y no pudo haber sido mejor. Hubiera sido, tal vez, mejor al ser en otro sitio, pero eso no importaba, porque en el momento en que puso sus manos en mi, supe que sería perfecto. Cada toque, cada beso, fue especial y único, no hubiera podido ser mejor.

Fue tan hermoso levantarme, y ver el sol colándose por nuestra ventana, sentir unos grandes brazos en mi cintura, voltear y ver a Edward, a mi novio, durmiendo como un ángel, con unos mechones de cabello cobrizo sobre la cara. Él me hizo sentir pura, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho el amor con nadie antes. Porque era así, yo nunca había hecho el amor, había tenido sexo, sexo sin amor, sin nada. Edward me trató como a una princesa; eso me hizo amarlo más. Esa preocupación, ese amor.

De repente vi que sonrió, con los ojos cerrados, estuvo así por unos segundos, hasta que abrió los ojos, me miro, y volvió a sonreír.

-Buenos días amor.- susurró. _''Buenos días amor" _sonaba tan hermoso de sus labios.

-Buenos días.- respondí quedito. Me quedaba sin palabras cada vez que estaba cerca a este hombre.

Me miró, analizando, viendo cada facción posible de mi rostro, mientras lo acariciaba con sus hermosas y suaves manos.

-Gracias por esta maravillosa noche, fue sin duda, la mejor noche de mi vida.- me dedicó una profunda mirada y prosiguió.- Te amo, para siempre.- dijo seguro, y con amor en los ojos.

-Te amo Edward, te amo.- le respondí con la misma intensidad. Lo amaba, de eso no había duda.

Nos besamos profundamente, y lo volvimos a hacer. Esta vez fue incluso mejor, ya ambos sabíamos lo que nos gustaba, lo que nos daba más placer…

Después de esa maravillosa mañana, Edward salió un rato de la casa, dijo que tenía que hablar con alguien, y que hablar dentro de la mansión era peligroso. Mientras aparecía, me pasee por la casa; trataba de evitar los cuartos donde se escuchaban gemidos y gritos, lo cual era muy difícil, ya que la mayoría estaban en las mismas condiciones; era incomodo y penoso escuchar eso, sobre todo cuando pase por el cuarto del sadomasoquismo, prácticamente salí corriendo de ahí. Parecía que iban a matar a la pobre chica.

Buscaba y buscaba algún sitio donde pudiera estar, siempre tratando de mantenerme alejada de James, cuando sentí que me jalaban hacia atrás y me tiraban como una pared; pensé lo peor. _''Esto no me puede pasar a mí", _pensaba con miedo, no ahora, no después de haber estado con Edward, no quería que nadie más me tocara, me causaba repulsión.

-Tenemos que hablar.

_**Otro capitulo, espero que les guste, ya estamos entrando a la recta final de esta historia, espero que les este gustando, dejen sus reviews, sus ideas y sugerencias me ayudan mucho a seguir mejorando. Quería pedirles a ustedes, queridas lectores, un favor, tengo una página en facebook, sobre Demi Lovato, les dejo el link, les agradecería mucho si le dieran like, en serio se les agradecería mucho.**_

_** pages/Demi-Lovato-Con-tan-solo-Una-Frase-Stay-Stro ng-Cambio-miles-de-vidas/526440274046095?fref=ts**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	15. Por fin acabó este tormento

**POR FIN ACABO ESTE TORMENTO:**

ROSE POV:

¿Cómo podía siquiera empezar a describir estos meses en encierro? Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, me habían robado todo, todo de mí, me habían arrebatado mi inocencia de la peor manera, mi alegría, mi entusiasmo. Me habían quitado todo.

Todos esos malditos hombres hacían fiestas, y celebraciones donde iban muchos viejos y viejas enfermos que les gustaba acostarse con niños, indefensos y temerosos. No importaba cuanto patalearas o suplicaras, igual te iban a violar; es más el hacerte difícil les excitaba más.

Ya no sabía si tenía esperanzas o no, solo lloraba y lloraba, recordando a mis padres, a mis amigos, mi familia.

La noche anterior habían organizado una fiesta, a uno de estos vejetes asquerosos cumplía 50. El maldito anciano no se cansaba, y me violo 5 veces. No le importaba que me doliera, él quería más. Me obligó a chuparle la vieja polla que tenía, se corrió en mi boca. Fue asqueroso, y humillante.

Al día siguiente todos estaban durmiendo, habían bebido demasiado la noche anterior. Fui a una de las habitaciones, buscando descansar un rato; cuando noté algo interesante en la mesa de noche: un celular. Hace meses que no veía uno, no dejaban teléfonos cerca a nosotras por miedo a que pudiéramos escapar. Pero ahí estaba, un celular, mi vale de escape. Lo cogí sin saber muy bien que hacer, y me escondí en uno de los baños. Puse seguro y marqué el número de celular de mi madre. Dios quisiera que lo llevara en este instante.

-¿Aló?- dijo mi madre algo adormilada.

-Aló, mami soy yo, es Rosalie, por favor sácame de aquí, ya no soporto ni un día más.- no quería llorar, no quería alarmarla, peor no pude contenerme.

-¿Rosalie?, mi bebe.- mi madre simplemente parecía que no lo creía, seguramente ya me daba por muerta.- preciosa, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué mierda te hicieron?

-Estoy bien, pero solo quiero irme.- lloraba y lloraba, no podía hacer mucha bulla, podría levantar a uno de esos malnacidos.

-Rosalie, escúchame, vamos a rastrear la llamada y vamos a ir por ti, resiste un poquito más, yo estaré ahí contigo. Te amo hija.- mi madre lloraba, trataba de ser racional y pensar que hacer, pero era demasiada la emoción.

-Esta bien mamá, te esperaré, tengo que colgar, te amo mucho mamá.- colgué el teléfono entre llantos, y quejidos. ¿Cómo demonios pudo pasarme esto a mí? Ves miles de cosas así en la televisión, pero nunca piensas que es a ti a quien van a raptar o violar. Nunca te lo esperas.

El día paso sin improvistos, mi madre nunca apareció. Pensé que todo estaba perdido, que no habían dado con la dirección. Pero todas mis dudas se desvanecieron cuando a la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban, un operativo del FBI entró a la casa.

Eran muchos hombres con las siglas del FBI en sus uniformes, todos armados, persiguieron uno a uno a todos los delincuentes, hasta que atraparon a todos. Solo hubo un disparo, y fue a uno de los que me quiso violar el día que me secuestraron. Los esposaron, y se los llevaron, de frente a la cárcel, hasta que saliera su juicio.

Juntaron a todas las chicas, y subieron a camionetas del FBI. Al salir vimos que era un lugar desierto, en medio de la nada, nadie nos iba a salvar de ahí, nadie nos iba a ver.

Nos llevaron a unas oficinas, pasamos por el médico legista, para que después las agentes nos dieran ropa limpia y nueva, algunos juguetes, y sobre todo algo que nos falto mucho en nuestro encierro: comida.

Casi todas estábamos muy desnutridas. Comía desesperadamente el pedazo de pizza que me dieron, cuando un oficial se acerco a mí, y me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda; salté sobresaltada.

-Lo siento, supongo que no confías mucho en la gente ahora, lo entiendo, siento haberte asustado… ¿Pero podrías venir un rato a mi oficina? Tengo que decirte algo, si quieres puedes traer tu piza.- dijo con una adorable sonrisa, cuando se dio cuenta que no quería soltar esa pizza. Era un oficial muy guapo, tenía pinta de ser buena gente, sus hermosos ojos brillaban; después de todo él me había salvado, debía ser buena gente.

Me senté en una de las sillas de su escritorio, y empecé a ojear las fotos que tenía en cuadros muy bien acomodadas en s escritorio; en una de ellas salía él muy sonriente sentado en un sofá, y una chica de cabellos largos y marrones, abrazándolo por el cuello, también muy sonriente.

-Es bonita.- dije señalando la foto.- ¿Es tu novia?- pregunté curiosa.

-Sí, es mi novia.- dijo orgulloso.- y sí, es muy bonita.

-Tiene suerte de tenerte como novio.- Era muy guapo, demasiado quizás. Era algo abrumador estar a su lado.

-No, yo tengo suerte de tenerla a ella.- miró la foto por unos instantes, y sonrió, como si ella pudiera verlo a través de la foto.- pero bueno quería hablar contigo, mas bien agradecerte, la llamada a tu madre nos sirvió muchísimo, estábamos siguiendo el rastro a estos hombres desde hace mucho tiempo, y con tu llamada pudimos rastrear el lugar, y por tal llegar y salvarlas. Estos hombres están condenados a cadena perpetua, no volverán a salir y hacerle esto a otras chicas. Más tarde iremos a tu casa, y volverás a estar con tu familia. Pero antes que te vayas, solo quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado con este caso. Fuiste muy valiente, y a las niñas valientes se las recompensa.- abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un lindo osito, todo gordito y con los brazos muy llenitos, parecían pequeños musculitos.- mira, compré un osito para ti.

-Esta hermoso, gracias, muchas gracias.- tener un detalle de cariño de alguien, así sea de un desconocido me llenaba de alegría y esperanza.

-Gracias a ti por ayudarme con el caso.

.

.

.

_**Un mes después:**_

Después de un mes todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, estaba ya superando el miedo a salir sola, o a los extraños. Mi familia me ayudo mucho en eso, al principio me asustaba con el simple hecho de que mi padre me abrazara.

Ya no volví a usar ropa escotada, me sentía mal. Volví a ir al colegio, y también iba a citas con una psicóloga. Ella me ayudó mucho, me ayudó a sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, me pude desquitar, y a aprender a relajarme.

Con ella fui recuperando la confianza, y la alegría que antes me caracterizaba. Se que aún no estoy rehabilitada del todo, pero también se que con apoyo y cariño, podré volver a ser la chica que era antes.

Todo es posible ahora que estaba libre, y con esta experiencia solo me he hecho más fuerte. Puedo afrontarlo todo. Ya nada me da miedo.


	16. Confrontando mis problemas

**CONFRONTANDO MIS PROBLEMAS:**

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo Kate mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo sé.- repetí.

Fuimos un cuarto, Kate cerró con seguro, mientras yo caminaba como leona enjaulada. Desde lo que paso en esa casa, odiaba estar encerrada.

-Dime Kate.- pedí fríamente.

-Sé que lo de ayer estuvo mal, te pido disculpas por eso, me deje llevar; ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres, solo quería cariño, y no fue la manera de buscarlo ni de pedirlo, así que te pido disculpas. No quiero perderte Bella, no ahora que por fin regresaste, no puedo soportarlo…no podría soportarlo.- rompió a llorar, me daba tanta pena verla así, tan débil, tan frágil.-fue mi culpa, yo fregué todo, la malogré toda desde el inicio…perdón Bella.

Ya no soportaba verla así por más tiempo, me acerqué a su lado, y la abracé muy fuerte. No la culpaba por lo de ayer. Era una chica frágil y sin autoestima, necesitaba cariño y urgentemente.

Me pasé todo el día con Kate, era más seguro pasarla con ella, para mí y para ella.

Recién en la tarde llegó Edward, quien me buscó desesperadamente en el mismo instante en que pisó la casa.

-¡Bella! ¡Oh, Dios Bella! Por fin te encuentro pensé que algo malo te había pasado.- decía desesperadamente, al mismo momento en que besaba mis cabellos y mi frente.

-Aquí estoy, la pasé con Kate para estar más segura.- sonrió mirando a mi flacucha amiga.

-Gracias…gracias por cuidar de mi Bella.

-De nada.- respondió simplemente, sonriéndole de vuelta.

Apenas llegó me metí a la habitación con mi novio, lo hicimos con mucha pasión y algo de desesperación por parte de Edward, era como si temiera algo, y eso me ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Me vas a decir que pasa?-inquirí.

Estaba recostada en su pecho, ambos desnudos, respirando acompasadamente.

-Solo tuve un mal día.- respondió algo a la defensiva.

Algo pasa. Este no es un comportamiento habitual en Edward.

-¿Vas a decirme a donde fuiste?

Pero él se mantenía callado, evitándome, ni me miraba. Ya me empezaba a preocupar.

-¿Puedes responder una de mis preguntas?-pregunté.- apoyándome en un codo, para que así me mirara.

-Es…es complicado, pronto lo sabrás, y ahí entenderás porque no puedo decírtelo.- estaba en un debate interno, era muy obvio en su mirada.- por favor deja de preguntarme, porque no puedo negarte nada, terminare diciéndotelo y se hará todo más complicado.

-Está bien, no te diré más…solo respóndeme algo, ¿Es algo bueno?- no sabía que pensar, y no parecía dispuesto a darme mucha información.

-Si todo sale bien…será algo mucho más que bueno…pero también hay la posibilidad de que salga muy muy mal.- susurró casi con miedo.-peor no pienses en eso, lo más probable es que todo salga bien.

Me besó tiernamente, como queriendo bajar la tensión del ambiente, aunque yo sabía muy bien que eso no iba a pasar. Algo tenía Edward, y me ponía nerviosa, y muy ansiosa no saber que era.

La tarde paso sin problemas, nadie dijo algo sobre el tema que tenía a mi novio tan preocupado, e intentábamos falsamente mostrar que no teníamos nada. Aunque los dos sabíamos muy bien que eso no era cierto.

Era un ambiente muy tenso, mi mente sacaba teoría por teoría de el porque el distanciamiento y preocupación de Edward.

Dormimos, o mejor dicho él durmió, yo no podía, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho.

¿Y si me quería dejar? No, Edward nunca me haría eso, él te ama, métetelo en la cabeza Bella.

Conseguí dormir a las justas, a duras penas. Muy temprano en la mañana mi novio se despertó para ir a tomar desayuno, se puso unos jeans y una polera. Parecía aún más nervioso que ayer.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Estoy bien…estaré bien.- respondió no muy convencido, con un sonrisa triste.

Le di un dulce y tierno beso, no se porque pero Edward estaba en otra parte. Su cuerpo estaba aquí junto a mí, pero su mente estaba a años luz de distancia.

Bajamos a desayunar de la mano, James se burló un poco de nosotros, pero ni eso consiguió sacar a Edward de su estado catatónico.

Comíamos en silencio, sentía a Edward a mi costado en estado de alerta, como preparado para el ataque.

-Amor, ¿Seguro que estás bien?-estaba muy preocupada. Él nunca se comportaba así.

Solo asintió, parecía que no quería hablar, y preferí no seguir insistiendo.

Sentí que su celular empezó a vibrar, ni siquiera se fijó quien era, su mirada fue directa a James y a Victoria.

-Cuando te diga, tú corre lo más rápido hacia la puerta, ¿entendiste? No importa lo que pase tú solo corre.- susurraba Edward.

-¿Edward que pasa?- no tenía ni idea, esto me asustaba.

-Solo hazme caso.

Su celular volvió a vibrar, él se persignó y gritó.

-¡Ahora Bella!

Dos cosas increíbles pasaron en ese momento, primera: salí corriendo disparada ante la atenta mirada de todos, y segundo, y aún más sorprendente, un grupo de oficiales del FBI irrumpieron en la habitación, desatando el caos en los captores, y la esperanza en las chicas.


	17. La huída

**LA HUÍDA:**

Corrí a toda velocidad, un agente del FBI me atrapó a lo que yo empecé a gritar.

-Tranquila, toda está bien, ya llegamos.- susurraba, mirándome a los ojos.- ¿Isabella Swan?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza, ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?- La de Edward.- susurró más para él que para mí.

A este punto no entendía que mierda pasaba, ¿Qué tenía que ver Edward en esto?

-Quédate aquí, tengo que ir a ayudar, pero no te muevas, si te pasa algo, el jefe va a matarme, me dijo que me quedara contigo, pero tengo que apoyarlos, por favor quédate aquí.- me señaló con el dedo, y corrió hacia el centro de la habitación con su arma.

Habían logrado capturar a Victoria, pero no veía a James por ningún lado, eso me ponía tensa, y no solo a mí, también a los del FBI, algunos, sobre todo las agentes mujeres, estaban con las chicas, que lloraban agradeciendo el que hubieran aparecido. Pero pese a la aparente calma, todos estaban alerta, preparados para saltar, incluido Edward que se mantenía alerta junto a la escalera con pistola en mano.

Me era tan extraño verlo así, me debía una explicación sin duda.

Al minuto, que pareció como si fueran horas, todos bajaron sus posturas alertas y poco a poco se empezaron a tranquilizar.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó un agente, asustadas todas las chicas asintieron.- Me alegra, al parecer todo…

Pero no pudo terminar un disparo y un grito desgarrador nos hizo voltear a todos la mirada. Si el grito anterior había sido fuerte, mi grito lo fue aún más. El disparo había sido para Kate, un disparo del segundo piso, por James.

-¡Kate!-grité con todo mi ser, iba a correr por ella, pero uno de los agentes me detuvo.

-Agárrala fuerte.- gritó Edward, el agente solo asintió temeroso ante el tono autoritario de mi novio.

Subieron persiguiendo a James, que disparaba a diestra y siniestra, nos hicieron tirarnos al suelo, y ocultarnos bajo puertas y mesas.

Una agente había jalado a Kate hacia nuestro lado, trataba de hacerle un torniquete, pero era inútil, perdía demasiada sangre.

-Kate, ¿Me escuchas? Te vas a poner bien, vamos a llevarte al hospital, por favor, no cierres los ojos.- suplicaba cerca a Kate, aunque me era algo difícil cuando el agente no me dejaba moverme ni un centímetro lejos.

-Bella.- susurró.

-Si Kate, aquí estoy.- quería acercarme, pero las fuertes manos del tipo no me dejaban.- ¡Suéltame! No ves que no puedo escucharla, ¡Suéltame!

Ante este grito, me soltó, sin perderme de vista, temiendo a que hiciera algo estúpido.

-Bella.-repitió.

-Si Kate, aquí estoy, tranquila, la pesadilla llegó al final, saldrás de aquí, tendrás una nueva vida.- prometía, pero ambas sabíamos que no era cierto.

-Bella…se…se que no lo lograré….

-No digas eso.- suplicaba, con las lágrimas brotando a borbotones.- no lo digas ni en juego.

-Hicieron todo lo que pudieron…no es culpa de nadie…al menos podré descansar…

-Saldrás de aquí, tendrás una vida, te casarás y tendrás preciosos hijos, morirás de anciana, no aquí, ni así, no aquí, no aquí Kate.- repetía.

-Por favor Bella, quiero descansar….saldré de este lugar de una u otra manera, por favor…

La veía tan débil, como si no tuviera ganas de seguir. Como si solo quisiera dejarse ir.

-Prométeme al menos que no morirás aquí, no aquí, por favor…

No merecía morir en el sitio de sus torturas, era como una pesadilla viviente.

-Intentaré…juro que lo intentaré, pero solo…me siento tan débil…no siento mi cuerpo…

-Por favor Kate, por favor…

Pero mis ruegos fueron rápidamente ignorados cuando se oyeron 2 balazos casi consecutivos.

Un agente salió al balcón, y dio las buenas y malas noticias.

-El blanco cayó, está muerto, el agente Edward le dio, pero el blanco también le disparó, esta herido en el estómago, tiene 1 impacto de bala.

-¡No! No puede ser, ¿él también? Es imposible.-dije casi en shock, no podía perderlo todo hoy.

-Tranquila, ya llamamos a la ambulancia, estarán aquí en cualquier instante.- dijo una agente, acariciándome el hombro.

En 10 minutos tortuosos, llegó la ambulancia; subieron primero a Kate, no solté su mano en ningún momento, pese a que ya casi ni me reconocía.

Después sacaron a Edward, él parecía de mejor estado, miraba a todas partes, y si bien hacía muecas de dolor, habían podido detener la hemorragia.

-Bella.- susurró apenas me vio- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba preocupado.

Era increíble que él fuera el preocupado, yo debería estarlo, estaba en una camilla, con una bala en el estómago.

-Tranquilo estoy bien.- dije acariciándole la cabeza.- tienes que calmarte, te puede hacer daño.

-Estoy bien, ya he...ya he pasado por esto antes, todo esta bien.- hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando pasamos por un bache.

-Igual no voy a estar tranquila hasta que te quiten la bala. Me asustaste muchísimo hoy, ¡Dios! Fue demasiado.

El solo me sonrió, me tomo de la mano, y así llegamos al hospital. Rápidamente lo metieron a cirugía, para poder extraerle la bala lo antes posible.

Fui a ver a Kate, y la imagen que me encontré no fue la que esperaba.

Los médicos gritaban, yendo de un lado para otro, haciéndole masaje cardiovascular, tratando de…revivirla.

-Se nos va. No hay pulso, está casi detenido.- decía frenéticamente una doctora, mientras seguía con el majases cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Despejen!- gritó un doctor, mientas le hacía electrochoque.

-El pulso sigue igual.-repetía con furia la doctora.- ¡Súbelo!

-¡Despejen!- y volvió a meter el electrochoque.

El delgado cuerpo de Kate saltaba y convulsionaba, pero no parecía responder ni dar señales de vida.

-No hay pulso. Se nos fue.- comentó el doctor con pesadumbre en su tono de voz.

-¡No! ¡Muévete! –ordenó, empujando al doctor, y siguiendo con el masaje.

-Karina por favor, la muchacha se ha ido.- dijo tristemente el doctor, tratando de alejar a Karina del cuerpo inerte de mi amiga.- Hiciste todo lo que podías. Perdió demasiada sangre. La bala le impactó en el corazón, era casi imposible…- la doctora lloraba en el hombro de su colega, mientras él hacía pequeños círculos en su espalda.

No sabía que hacer o como reaccionar, solo lloraba en un rincón, aún no podía asimilarlo, cuando vi una silueta muy conocida en la pared opuesta a la que estaba. Era Kate.

-¿Kate?- murmuré confusa. Era imposible, ella estaba…estaba muerta.

Pero la Kate que veía no era la que había visto hace poco, no, esta Kate estaba bien alimentada, con unos rizos hermosos, las mejillas sonrojadas, un vestido blanco y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Me decía adiós con la mano y poco a poco se fue elevando, hasta que la perdí de vista.

De ahí todo fue negro.


	18. Conociendo tus secretos

**CONOCIENDO TUS SECRETOS:**

Me desperté en una habitación de blanco lino, echada en una camilla, mientras unos dedos me ponían un poco de algodón en la nariz, todo estaba tan confuso, hasta hace unos instantes había visto a Kate cuando sabía muy bien que eso era imposible.

-Ya está despertando.- indicó una dulce voz, que sacaba delicademente los cabellos de mi frente, y seguía poniendo el algodón en mis fosas nasales.

-¿Qué pasó?-inquirí nerviosa. Me acordaba a grandes rasgos, pero no con tantos detalles como quisiera.

-Te desmayaste, seguro la imagen de la que fuiste testigo fue demasiado fuerte, yo soy doctora, y fue realmente chocante…

-¿Entonces no fue sueño? ¿Kate en serio está…muerta?- temía a la respuesta, quería creer que todo había sido una especie de pesadilla demasiado realista, y que Edward me abrazaría y me diría que todo estaba bien.

Los doctores se miraron entre sí, como decidiendo quien me daría la dura noticia.

-No, no fue un sueño, ella falleció.- susurró el joven doctor.

-En serio lo siento.- aumentó la doctora. Yo solo asentí, sabía que habían hecho todo lo que habían podido, además me consolaba el hecho de que Kate por fin podría descansar.

-¿Dónde esta mi novio? ¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? Llegó con una bala en el estómago, ¿Está bien?- me moría si algo le pasaba, si bien lo había visto muy bien, igual no podía fiarme, no después de lo que le pasó a Kate.

-Sí, está muy bien, la bala no fue nada letal, prácticamente estaba afuera, los de Emergencias hicieron un gran trabajo, fueron de gran ayuda; ya le quitaron la bala, solo necesita reposo, está en una habitación, si quieres ya puedes ir a verlo.- apenas dijo esto, me pare como un resorte, provocando la risa de los doctores.

Edward se encontraba en un cuarto, echado en una camilla, con la bata que les hacían usar a los enfermos; según la doctora había dicho, le habían vendado la parte de la herida, tenía que quedarse un par de días solo por prevención y de ahí podría ir a casa.

Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle que ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar, pero todas las preguntas se desvanecieron de repente cuando lo vi, corrí hacia él, y lo abrace, teniendo siempre cuidado con sus vendas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunté acariciándole el cabello.

-Bien, ya te dije… ya pase por esto, en una semana estaré como nuevo.- aseguró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y ahora que ya estás bien, y todo ya pasó, ¿Me podrías decir que pasó? ¿Por qué ya te dispararon antes? ¿Qué tienes que ver con el FBI, Edward?

Su expresión cambió por completo, se acomodó en la cama algo incómodo, sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir empezó.

-Soy un agente especializado del FBI, me especializo en secuestros, y trata de menores, soy muy joven y eso es de gran ayuda a veces, justo como en este caso. Seguía a James por bastante tiempo, muchos lo seguían, pero un policía mayor hubiera malogrado el caso, hubiera sido obvio y predecible, así que me pusieron a mí; empecé a frecuentar los bares a los que iban sus amigos, rápidamente me hice muy cercano a ellos, llegué a ganarme su confianza, me invitaban a sus reuniones; al principio solo era tragos, no me tenían la confianza suficiente como para meterme a su mundo de prostitución. Pero a los meses ya era amigo de James y de todos los demás, para mi cumpleaños, ellos decidieron hacerme un regalo, una fiesta con sus "amigas". Yo ya sabía a que se referían y eso era genial, podía conocer el lugar, y conocer a como estaban las chicas y donde estaban. Pero nunca esperé que James prácticamente me obligara a acostarme con alguna, fue una gran y magnífica coincidencia haberte conocido ese día; aunque también me trajo muchos problemas. Al sacarte de ahí y llevarte a mi casa ya no quería seguir con el caso, simplemente quería irme contigo a alguna parte donde nadie te pudiera seguir haciendo daño. Me porté como un gran egoísta, lo acepto, pero fue por protegerte; mis jefes estaban como locos, querían que entráramos a la casa de una vez, pero no sabría que iba a decirte por eso siempre aplazaba el plan. Tenía miedo a que me rechazarás por ser del FBI, o que pensarás que te utilicé o algo por el estilo, en general tenía miedo a perderte. Aún es a lo que más miedo tengo.- hizo una gran pausa, me tomó de la mano, sonrió, y prosiguió.-pero James llegó e hizo que apurara mis planes, me di cuenta que no podía dejar a las demás chicas ahí. No quería llevarte a esa casa otra vez, pero no tenía muchas opciones, planee todo desde la casa, el ataqué, todo. El día anterior que me fui…me fui porque fuimos a otra cosa de prostitución, pero en este caso de menores, y todo salió bien, eso me dio más ánimos, pero igual tenía miedo, miedo a perderte, miedo a que algo saliera mal. Y después de todo, James finalmente murió y con él su imperio de prostitución.

Lo miraba y la verdad no sabía que decir, era demasiada información, era un nuevo y desconocido Edward, ¿Cómo había podido ocultar esto tan bien, por tanto tiempo?

-Y tengo que decirte que te amo, pese a que te engañé, te oculté cosas y me arrepiento de ello, pero todo fue por protegerte, porque te amo más que a nada en este mundo, y moriría si algo te pasa…Por favor Bella dime algo.-pedía desesperado.

-Es difícil, es como un nuevo tú que no conocía, pero, me siento orgullosa de que cuides a las personas y luches por ellas.- sonreí, acariciando el dorso de su palma.- eres mi héroe, desde el principio, y lo serás por siempre. Te amo, sé que todo lo que hiciste fue por protegerme, y te lo agradezco, te amo Edward, métetelo en tu cabeza. Te amo, para siempre.- lo besé, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que por fin estábamos en paz, que nadie se iba a poder inmiscuir nunca más en nuestra vida. Por fin seríamos solo él y yo.

.

.

.

_Un año después…_

.

.

.

Hoy era el día de mi boda con Edward, era un día mágico, aún recuerdo cuando me lo propuso. Estábamos en unas vacaciones en el Caribe, y en la cena, él se fue al baño, y yo mientras lo esperaba me retoqué el lápiz labial, llegó por detrás, cogió mi servilleta de tela, y con el labial escribió: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Se arrodilló y me sacó un precioso anillo de diamantes, inmediatamente empecé a sollozar, asintiendo frenéticamente.

Nuestra boda era muy estilo cuento de hadas, porque nuestro amor era así, era un cuento de hadas. Habíamos podido superar todo y por fin íbamos a estar juntos por siempre.

Al llegar al altar, estaba tan nerviosa caminando del brazo de mi padre, el cual se había hecho gran amigo de Edward, estaba eternamente agradecido por haberme salvado de ese mundo, mi padre era mucho más unido a mi después de todo lo que había pasado. Nos haníamos vuelto realmente padre e hija.

Veía muchos rostros familiares, mi amiga Alice era mi dama de honor, pero sobre todo veía a Edward, estaba guapísimo en su frac negro.

La ceremonia paso prácticamente sin que lo notara, yo solo sentía la mano de Edward cogiendo la mía con delicadeza en todo momento, su mirada tierna y enamorada me confirmaban que había escogido bien; que tuve que pasar por un infierno pero lo encontré, encontré al amor de mi vida, y valió la pena, todo valió la pena ahora que ya era la señora de Cullen.

.

.

.

_Seis meses después…_

.

.

.

Ni siquiera me había percatado de esto, con las pastillas, la mudanza, y todo, ni siquiera había notado el cambio, la ausencia de mi periodo, pero la prueba de sangre no mentía: Estaba embarazada. Y no podía estar más entusiasmada al respecto.

Esperaba a Edward, quien llegó cansado del trabajo, al verme parada en el baño, alzó una ceja interesado.

-¿Pasa algo amor?-era tan tierno cuando estaba intrigado.

-Pasa que vamos a ser padres mi vida, estoy embarazada. Vamos a ser padres.

Su cara irradiaba felicidad, me alzó en brazos, dándome muchos besos, y abrazos.

-Bella que buena noticia, es tan increíble que dentro de ti haya algo nuestro, nuestro hijo, es mágico.- acariciaba mi vientre con tal delicadeza, era tan tierno.- Bella… te amo, me haz dado lo mejor de mi vida, un hogar, una familia….por ti soy quien soy, gracias por esta vida, por este maravilloso recorrido. Te amo mi amor.- y así nos besamos, y nos recostamos viendo el atardecer sabiendo que el futuro tenía muchas sorpresas aún guardadas para nosotros, sorpresas que estábamos ansiosos por develar juntos.

_**Chicas terminó :'( terminó esta obra, espero que les haya gustado, yo disfruté mucho haciéndola, disfrute los distintos rumbos que fue tomando, y el resultado final me fascinó. Les agradezco el apoyo, el inmenso apoyo en todo el trayecto hasta aquí, sus alertas, sus favoritos, sus comentarios, todo el apoyo, no tengo palabras para agradecérselos. Los quiero muchísimo, y espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


End file.
